


Moon Sex🌙（月合）

by chillni



Category: Monsta X (Band), Shownu - Fandom, Wonho - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillni/pseuds/chillni





	Moon Sex🌙（月合）

轩虎  
闷骚总裁蜀黍x憨憨娇娇小撒瓜  
复建产物（其实就是无脑黄色……  
小短甜，有那么微微微微微微的一点点虐？

\--------❤️俺是正文分割线💫--------

孙轩宇是个大忙人，一天到晚都忙着喜欢自己的心上人。

同时也忙着上班，忙着签合同，忙着出差，忙着赚钱养家……

为了让自己的心上人过高品质生活，孙大总裁有那么一些些的时候容易忽略自己真正的恋人，从而创造出在与工作谈情说爱的假象。

然而这种假象在最近变得越来越频繁，到了有些反常的地步。

比如说到饭点的时候，李虎锡再也没有收到来自孙总裁问候自己有没有好好吃饭的信息。

又比如说放学的时候，李虎锡再也没有在学校后门500米远的小卖部门口看见过孙总裁的那辆黑色吉普。

再比如说晚上的时候，李虎锡总是很早去洗澡澡，之后又会在沙发上等很久很久，从抱着抱枕盘腿坐的姿势到最后变成平躺。

今天晚上也毫无例外……

门锁发出转动的声音时，李虎锡迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛从茶几上去够手机，看了眼时间，00:45。

“回来了？”李虎锡一骨碌起身，打哈欠边问。这一下子睡的迷迷糊糊的，声音听着都有些闷闷的。

孙轩宇见状赶快脱掉自己的大衣，披在对方肩上。

里面暖的很，残留着孙轩宇的体温。

“干嘛不盖个小毯子，冻坏了怎么整？”孙轩宇看了看沙发扶手上搭着的毛线毯，心想这天气温差大，他的元虎身体又娇气，居然一点都不明白要好好照顾自己。

“我等你回家，等着等着就等困了，然后就睡着了……”

李虎锡等到了孙轩宇回家很是高兴，说话都带着几丝笑意，可却让孙轩宇不觉心疼。

说过让他自己早点睡不许等的，可对方却每次都不听话，硬是不肯进卧室。

观察到孙轩宇脸上突然出现的失落，李虎锡的笑容也垮了下来：“怎么了？是不是累了？”

摇了摇头，孙轩宇反过手来揉了揉李虎锡的肚子，又把衣摆往下扯，使其完全遮住暴露在冷空气中的白花花的肌肤，然后就把人扛上床了。

孙轩宇进浴室洗澡的时间里，李虎锡内心纠结不已，就在似乎马上要想出答案的时候孙轩宇出来了。

李虎锡措辞好的语句又被憋了回去，硬生生的看着人站在镜子前往身上抹了点什么东西，然后掀开被子，带着淡淡的奇异的清香和偏高的体温抱住了自己。

李虎锡凑近了点就闻出来了，这是他专门给孙轩宇调的润肤身体膏。

之前有个周末孙轩宇出差了，李虎锡一个人闲在家里无聊，就在孙轩宇花了大手笔给他弄的调香室里开始倒腾。

市面上的润肤膏大多都是花香或者果香，不适合他孙总裁堂堂威风形象，就算是男士专用的味道也会过于偏甜。

李虎锡便想趁着还没到冬天最干燥的时候调一盒出来送给孙轩宇，专属他的那种。

他的孙总裁适合不一样的香气，要有些苦的，又有些辣烈的，得很强势，可是又仅仅只是一盒润肤露，还是需要包涵得当的温柔。

薄荷，茶叶梗，肉桂，橘子皮……

全是李虎锡喜欢的味道，也全是与孙轩宇不冲突的味道……

成品的香调很奇特，说不出具体是什么调子，可是异常的好闻，他拍开一些在手腕上，觉得这个味道作为香水应该会更佳出色。

李虎锡拿出笔记本记录下这个想法，然后小心翼翼地把固化好的膏体一丝不苟的舀进小铁盒内，又拿记号笔在盖子上涂涂画画了一些图案，最后在边上小小的写了个To ：Shownu。

李虎锡趴在孙轩宇的颈窝中深吸一口气，停顿了一秒后又断断续续像小动物嗅气味一样快速呼呼了几下。

“我就跟你说这个会很好闻，特别是混上你身上本来的气味。”

孙轩宇睡不着，就想逗逗他的元虎：“那我本身是什么气味？说来听听看。”

李虎锡注视着孙轩宇的脸，可半天憋不出来一个字。  
“就是……就是…很性感的味道……”

等不到孙轩宇继续接下去，李虎锡便开始后悔了，他知道自己又无意中危险发言了。

像是平复了一下动荡不已开始发作的情欲，孙轩宇还是没能忍住，缓缓开口：“虎锡，离天亮还有一会儿呢。”

李虎锡不语，但两人却心照不宣。

看着怀里人越来越红的脸颊，孙轩宇只觉得今晚的月亮格外的好。

孙轩宇起身关掉了床头柜上的灯，借着明朗的月光轻轻地从第二个抽屉里摸出了未开封的润滑和安全套，再次躺回床上时却没有躺好，而是不紧不慢地压上了李虎锡。

“你弄轻点……很久没弄了…我怕会不舒服……”李虎锡害羞着别过头抱着最后一丝理智跟孙总裁商量，虽然明知这种擦枪走火前的约法三章在真正的实践过程中并无任何卵用。

“好。”一片黑暗中，李虎锡听见这个默许的回答，和自己睡衣扣子被一颗颗解开时指尖划过布料的声音。

月亮洒在身下人每一寸裸露的肌肤上，显得白净，光鲜靓丽。

伴着李虎锡轻微的皱眉和喘息着的痛哼，孙轩宇缓缓进入。硕大的东西坚挺无比，顶着李虎锡的体内，连纹路都感受的一清二楚。

窗户微微掩着，被几阵来的急的风吹开了，薄透的窗帘微微摇曳着，在夜深人静之时显得那么的应景。

床上的人叫的好听，不夸张也不激烈，只是一下又一下稳稳的哼出些细碎音节，听不出来像是在痛苦呻吟，而是某种会在享受时发出的感叹。

床上的人脸也好看，表情沉醉着，眼睛微微的垂下看着交合的地方，时不时又抬起头直视附在自己身上用力的人，然后用力挠了几下对方的背，害羞的笑起来。

床上的人失控的样子也好看，颤抖的样子也好看，受不住求饶的样子更好看……

愈来愈强的风打破了好一轮圆月。

孙轩宇喘着气低下身去吻他那温柔的白月光，额上的汗水滴滴答答地顺着流了几滴到李虎锡的下巴和脖子上。

过一会又平静下来了，屋内的人也是，窗外的月也是。只是那月亮却带上了淡淡的桃花色，看着像是浅浅泛出的红晕。

李虎锡还微微喘着气，红着脸贴近孙轩宇的胸膛。

“轩宇，你是不是没那么喜欢我了？”

孙轩宇一愣，把人往自己这边凑。“虎公子此话怎讲？”

李虎锡被逗笑了，低落的情绪被这么一调戏明朗许多。

“我就是担心我是不是魅力不够了。你别瞒我，我可都知道的。”

孙轩宇大脑飞速旋转，然后恍然大悟知道李虎锡说的是哪件事了。

李虎锡之前自己做了一个气泡弹浴盐球，丢下水会炸出星空颜色的那种。他兴致勃勃地像个小孩子一样拉着孙轩宇进浴室里看那一浴缸的彩色泡泡，然后就说他们两个恋爱这么久还没一次一起泡澡的经历……

孙轩宇说他俩床都上过了，洗澡算什么。

一听见“上床”这个令人脸红心跳的词，李虎锡就被带偏了，又开始自作自受的危险发言。

李虎锡理直气壮：“泡澡和洗澡不一样，洗澡洗干净了就完事，泡澡就不能这么敷衍。”

意思就是除了洗洗干净还得干些别的少儿不宜的事情……

于是孙轩宇答应李虎锡会抽时间早点回家，竭力感受一次“泡澡”，绝不敷衍。可是半路杀出个倒霉的客户，签完合同还要吃饭，吃完还硬是把孙轩宇往俱乐部带。

李虎锡一个人在浴缸里泡得水都凉了大半也没等待他的总裁回家，失落的准备给他打电话时才看见一小时前的短信：

熊总裁：“宝贝对不起，我又爽约了……”

熊总裁：“答应了要和你泡澡的，可是突然有事，没法按时回来了。”

熊总裁：“我一回家就跪搓衣板TT，你早点睡觉，不要等我。”

李虎锡看见消息不觉火大，只是有些无奈的起身放掉凉透的水，包上浴巾准备穿衣服。

然后他就接到了来自任昌均的电话。

“虎锡哥，我今天不是去巡场吗？你猜我看见谁了？”

任昌均是李虎锡同学，高中的时候无意走进纹身店时死在了某位蜜姓纹身师的纹身枪下，仗着自己家里有钱又年轻任性，过上了白天学习纹身技巧，晚上经营成人俱乐部的生活。

李虎锡走到冰箱面前找水喝，一边接任昌均的话：“谁嘛？你讲。”

“你们家顶梁柱孙总裁！坐的第一排在看表演，还塞了小费给一个在他腿上乱蹭的男演员！”

李虎锡心里凉了半截。愤愤地甩上冰箱门，语气却平静的不行：“好啊，那我等他回来好好问问他是怎么一回事。”

在飞快的喝下了一大瓶冰冻矿泉水后，李虎锡觉得没有丝毫好转，压不住内心的邪火，起身又折回厨房，看见冻在矿泉水后面的喜力啤酒，犹豫着伸手去拿。

冰凉的苦中带甜的液体滑下喉咙，慢慢的沁入全身，可还是不舒服。

他幽幽的开始质疑自己到底是什么感觉。

是生气吗？不是的，他从来都不会生孙轩宇的气。

李虎锡属于比自己想象中的懂事还要懂事的那一类人，从来不会耍小脾气，对孙轩宇的工作也支持配合，因为他知道对方这么劳命是因为喜欢他。

自己也从不会怪孙轩宇，两个人真心相爱的，不存在谁占了谁的便宜，谁欠谁点什么。

待李虎锡想过味儿的时候，他知道自己是害怕了。

他害怕自己不再值得被孙轩宇喜欢和宠爱了，害怕自己不再是他的唯一。

李虎锡当晚拖着沉重的身体早早爬上了床，他第一次听了孙轩宇的话，没等他回家。他在床上把自己裹成了蚕宝宝，可是还是睡不着，因为没有孙轩宇的温度的床对于李虎锡来说太冷了。

他每晚需要那个来自对方的拥抱，需要那句来自对方的晚安，也需要来自对方独有那份温柔。

李虎锡根本不敢想象没有孙轩宇的日子，所以他选择沉默，不过问，等到时机好了再和他谈谈。

看来在月光下淋漓尽致的性爱后便是李虎锡盼到的好时机。

“李虎锡，我不瞒你，那晚我没按时回家是去看了脱衣舞表演，没跟你说就是知道你会乱想。”

孙轩宇要李虎锡抬起头来看自己，所以把怀了的人往上拉了一截，顿了顿又给他说：“不知道你是怎么知道的，可是我那晚去单纯的目的就是陪那倒霉客户，根本就不是背着你要偷腥。”

李虎锡很真挚的点点头：“我信任你的，我就想听着你自己给我说一遍，那样我比较踏实。”

孙轩宇亲亲他的额头，反正好不容易盼到这样一个情侣谈心的夜晚，他便想跟他的虎锡好好聊聊。

“最近没有都好好陪你你不开心了是不是？”

李虎锡摇摇头：“哪有的事，你有事情忙我就乖乖在家等你呀，不会不开心。”

想了想他又加了一句：“你一天上班都那么辛苦了我怎么还舍得闹你嘛，况且闹了也没用，闹了你还只会更烦心。”

孙轩宇觉得自己的白月光可真的太好了，很单纯，很懂事，很漂亮，很能干，他真的想一辈子都把他放在心上宠。

“虎锡，我会喜欢你一辈子的，不许乱想。”

“我也是。”

怀里的人心中的危机终于解除了，趴在孙轩宇胸膛上慢慢就困了，安稳的睡了过去。

孙轩宇从枕头后面摸出手机，给自己秘书发了个信息，推掉了明天所有的行程。

第二天早上，李虎锡是在孙轩宇的手机铃声里醒过来的。

看见人醒了，孙轩宇隔着电话铃响轻轻的问他：“醒了？”

李虎锡点点头：“你快接电话，是你秘书打来的吧。”

孙轩宇保持着一手接电话一手搂着李虎锡的姿势跟秘书讲话，李虎锡没听得太清楚，只能从孙轩宇的回答中推断出他们在聊工作上的事情。

“这么一大早就这么多事需要处理嘛？”李虎锡等孙轩宇挂掉电话后担忧的问道。

“宝贝，不早了啊，已经下午三点了。”

李虎锡倒吸一口凉气。

“今天不要上班的嘛？！你怎么就睡过了，快快快，你去穿衣服，我去做饭。”李虎锡马上翻身起床，却被今天不上班的孙总裁一把提了回来。

“不上了，没钱赚了，公司倒闭了，我成穷光蛋了。”

李虎锡慌乱中在想好端端的公司怎么一夜之间就倒闭了，后来意识到又是孙轩宇在逗他。

“净胡说，我听见你秘书说已经把新的的产品投入市场销售了……”

“你怎么能偷听总裁的电话呢？你这可是窃取商业机密。”孙轩宇净挑李虎锡怕痒的腰窝挠，痒得李虎锡笑到晕厥。

“kkk……kk…你别…kkk”

最后还是李虎锡主动服输献上早安吻之后才结束了床上没完没了的打闹。

虽说孙轩宇今天不上班，可还是在傍晚时去了公司一趟，回家时手里多了一个印有本公司logo的手提袋。

李虎锡在家里煮了拉面等他，饭后孙轩宇为了洗碗便换上了家居装。卫衣，运动裤，黑框眼镜和平时人前不苟言笑的样子差了不是一点点。

两个人窝在沙发上看电影，李虎锡注意到那个放在电视柜角落的袋子，问孙轩宇装的什么。

孙轩宇叫不告诉他，让等一会就知道了。

电影是两个人早就去电影院看过的一部很火的片子，李虎锡看到一半有些犯困，就说要去洗澡。

孙轩宇叫他等等再进去。

过了大概十分钟，李虎锡听见孙轩宇在浴室里喊他：“虎锡，可以啦。”

他不知道孙轩宇这是要干什么，还是在卧室脱了衣服，裹着浴巾进了卫浴。

他的孙总裁一丝不挂的坐在浴缸里，浴缸内灌满了梦幻的星空，热腾腾地冒着白气。

他怎么可能认不出来这是他之前做的气泡弹，可是当时只做了两个，而且都被自己用掉了啊……

孙轩宇见李虎锡迟迟不进来，孙轩宇便起身扯掉李虎锡绑在腰上松松的浴巾，然后色情的捏了一把浴巾遮盖下还软着的东西，吓得李虎锡一颤。

“快进来了，不是说了要一起泡澡吗？”

李虎锡之前想的时候不觉得有什么，可真正发生在现实中却有些不好意思了，但刚刚孙轩宇那一下捏的不轻不重的，是谁看都是色色的意思……

缓缓站进去，浴缸中的水位上升了不少，孙轩宇看李虎锡犹犹豫豫不知道要往哪里坐便掐着人的腰按到自己腿上。李虎锡扑腾着面对面坐在孙轩宇大腿上，好多水就沿着浴缸边缘溢出，流到地板上。

李虎锡不敢乱动了，孙轩宇便咬着李虎锡的耳垂，小声在他耳边吹气：“怎么还害羞？该看该做的都看过做过了。”

李虎锡难得没被带偏，凑近去跟孙轩宇打啵，轻轻贴了一下就完事。然后双手捧着他的脸跟他讲话：“你现在先正经一点，我问你个事情。”

“你想问的是这个吧？”孙轩宇双手捧起一些水浇在李虎锡胸口上。

“你还记不记得你有次上早课的时候把笔记本电脑和作业拿掉了，结果可怜兮兮给我打电话叫我上班路上帮你捎过去？”

李虎锡对那件事印象深刻，因为那天晚上他可为此付出了惨痛的代价……

“我进调香室里给你拿东西的时候看见你做记录的那个笔记本，我想着没怎么见过你的字迹就打开翻了几页，本来就想看看你写字是什么样子的，结果看到上面写了好多你调出来的香的剂量。”

“我想着上班来不及了就没看完，但把每页都照了相。一有时间就拿出来看看。”

“然后呢？”李虎锡听得好奇，催他快点讲下去。

“然后我看见其实你调出来的每一样东西都是有含义的，就觉得我的虎锡原来那么棒，能把自己喜欢的东西做的这么细致。”

“所以我就动用了我私人的一部分资金，准备把你的才华展示给大众，毕竟这么好的人我一个人独占不让世人受益，那我可就太自私了。”

孙轩宇讲着讲着就开起玩笑，他觉得在水里寻找李虎锡的手，找到后便紧紧握住了。

“所以我这段时间这么忙是因为在做这个事情，你不会怪我吧？”

李虎锡摇头，随即眼眶一热，趴在孙轩宇肩上开始哇哇大哭。“哇…你个孙轩宇真的好会呀……我还错怪你不喜欢我了…呜呜呜……你为啥一点都不跟我说……”

孙轩宇听见小傻子为了自己哭得语无轮次的样子觉得再累再忙也值得，他耐心地给哭得上气不接下气的李虎锡顺背。

李虎锡抽抽噎噎地擦干净眼泪，嗷呜一口去咬孙轩宇的唇，咬得太使劲，一不小心把孙轩宇的嘴唇咬破了。

尝到口腔内漫开的铁锈味道，李虎锡慌乱的要退开，却被孙轩宇提着后颈吻得更加深刻。

“孙轩宇，谢谢你。”李虎锡真挚的看着眼前为了自己不断付出的男人，觉得这辈子都离不开他了。

（完）


End file.
